redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Emma the Fierce
Hi Emma the Fierce, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 18:53, 1 August 2009 HI Emma the Firce, welcome to Redwall Abbey! If you like Fan fiction, go here Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 19:10, 1 August 2009 (UTC) --Skipper falloon 19:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) whats up matey hey there. welcome to the redwall wikia. got questions???? just message me Welcome to the wiki! If you need any help or etc, just leave a note on my talk page. :3 Deagy 20:00, 1 August 2009 (UTC)Deagy hi! welcome!i'm Ferretmaiden,but all my freinds call me Meeka! hope you enjoy yourself here! whats your character theme song?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 20:19, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hiya *wimpers* will you hurt me?--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 20:50, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hello! Greetings from a fellow badgermaid! I do pictures of anybeast, just slip a request on my user page!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 00:19, 2 August 2009 (UTC) the answer to your question is...... OF COURSE I WILL! I HAVNT DRAWN FOR SOMEONE IN A WEEK! just give me the details! Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 00:18, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I can do a pic of ye! Put a request on my user page. I won't do it today, but I'll try to do it tomorrow.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe I will do it today! Here's what I've cobbled together :Hope you like it!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:03, 2 August 2009 (UTC) well, you asked for an update so.... I updated my Fan Fic, and added an ending to part 2. and im working on your picture. joy. Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 14:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Another badger! That makes Lord TBT, You, Bluestripethewild, Mauran Axestripe, and a few others. I'm not User:Bluestripethewild. I was here before he was. Anyway, Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Ask me anything if you need me. Please read my fan fiction, blog posts, and essays. After you read my fan fic, vote on the poll on my page. Bye! I hope you enjoy it here! I hope we become great friends!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 18:07, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I UPDATED MY FAN-FIC AGAIN!!!! Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 15:24, 3 August 2009 (UTC) and finally, i have uploaded your pic! hope you enjoy it! I UPDATED MY FAN-FIC! Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 21:08, 10 August 2009 (UTC) YESSS Picture! iFren Can you show me how to fly? 15:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC)